Neglected
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: They both felt misused and neglected but in the middle of that there was a shining light. One-shot.


A/N: I have a few different stories in mind and due to a recent picture of these two I had to do a one-shot of Nao & Dolph.

They were friends, really good friends and it was a friendship that no one understood. He was the bad comedic and she was the artistic fashionista with a heart of gold. He couldn't explain when the feeling occurred, maybe it was when he tried explaining comedy to her and her husband or when she would braid his hair for him. She was the one he went to when he was feeling misused within the WWE but she understood as she was also. He heard the news of her being put further into the back so the NXT girls could get their shine and while she smiled he could sense the dejectedness she felt.

"Hey, let's go to the hotel bar." Dolph Ziggler cocked his head to the side as he smiled at her. "We can either sit through two more hours of this shit in catering or go get a drink."

Naomi smiled at him as she needed a drink after the news. "Let me grab my shit."

"Not needed, we'll be back before this ends. They probably won't even notice, something we should be used to." Dolph gave her a sad smile.

Naomi couldn't help but bite her lip to fight off the sadness of the news. She didn't know why she didn't listen to her fans and go elsewhere but she knew why. She was bound there just as he was, they understood each other when it came to that. Jimmy never got it, he was part of a tag team and Roman Reigns cousin, he didn't have to go through the turmoil she did mentally.

"Let's go."

Dolph and Naomi drove back to the hotel as luckily there were no fans because they were all at the show and it was unheard of to leave early.

"Are you okay?" Dolph finally asked after watching Naomi down a few drinks as she held her head in her hands.

"Am I not good enough?" Naomi finally looked up at him with a hint of sadness and vulnerability in her voice. "Seriously. Am I not good enough to be champ or more than just a nice body, great personality, beautiful, amazing hair…?"

"Woah Woah Woah!" Dolph started laughing. "Complimenting yourself much there?"

"What? I'm a humble person but I know I'm talented and I've been busting my ass day in and out, just like you Dolph. What is it about us?"

"There's nothing wrong with us, it's them. We're both talented. I can at least say that I've had a great run here and there."

"I can say, I pop my ass in people face to a crowd that will never accept me." Naomi shook her head as she ordered another shot.

"Hey, slow down, we're supposed to go back."

"I'll just ask Jimmy to bring my things. I'm not going back, what for? To watch all the other women get this great opportunity while I smile and congratulate them?"

Dolph felt Naomi's pain in her role in WWE and agreed, she was the one that he said he wanted to work with. She was the one he talked to when he had his one night stands, she was one of his best friends and he hoped she was his. His hand went to her back as he rubbed, feeling the exposed skin and not shocked at how soft she was.

"Your skin is so damn soft, what the hell did you put on it?"

"Lotion." Naomi answered without paying attention as the rub became a gentle massage and was feeling way too good for her. Naomi felt her eyes closing as he kneaded into her skin. "Okay, let's go upstairs, you keep doing that and I'm going to pass out at this bar."

Dolph settled the tab and they walked to the elevator together. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours." Naomi leaned on him with her answer.

Once they hit his floor Dolph opened the door and let Naomi in as she looked around.

"How come you have the better room? This has a Jacuzzi AND a damn balcony?"

"I'm special like that."

"Want to watch Raw?" Dolph joked as he sat on the bed turning on the TV.

"No, I don't want to watch no damn Raw, did you not hear anything I said?"

"I heard all, including what you didn't say."

"I'm just tired Dolph." Naomi sighed out as she laid face first onto his bed. "I'm glad we did leave the bar, one more drink and I would've been fucked."

"You were downing the drinks."

"It was your idea." Naomi said into the mattress as she was face down while yawning.

Dolph kicked his shoes off as he turned the TV off and laid on his back in the bed. "Seriously, I want you to know you're one of the most talented women I am thankful to call my friend. WWE may not realize it but you are so special and you know if you were ever to leave, your phone would be off the hook. You offer more than just the ring, you offer your heart and you're pretty special."

Naomi rolled over on her side as she looked at him. "Please tell me more about myself."

Dolph laughed as he poked her nose playfully. "You already have a big head, I don't want to add to that at all."

"My head is not big. I'm confident in myself, that's all but I can't lie being in all this it has made my confidence waver."

"Don't. This business is horrific, don't question yourself, not for this company."

"Thanks Dolphin." Naomi leaned over and kissed his cheek as her lips lingered.

Dolph turned his head slightly as their lips touched a bit and it was something he's been wanting to do for so long. It was wrong but just to get one taste of her lips, the lips that always told him what he didn't want and wanted to hear, the lips of his best friend.

"You kissed me." Naomi broke the silence as she pulled away a bit.

Dolph chuckled nervously wanting to blame the liquor for his actions and was about to speak before she kissed him again. He engaged her in the kiss for a moment but pushed her away gently.

"What are you doing?"

"What you've been wanting me to do." Naomi responded as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Wait, wait, wait, Naomi…" Dolph interrupted the kiss again as Naomi rolled onto her back sighing.

"I'm not that drunk, I know what this is. It's not going to mess up our friendship. I would never let that happen, now you can either kiss me again or I'm going to my room."

Dolph didn't speak for a moment as he contemplated his decision before rolling on top of her. He couldn't refuse, couldn't let this opportunity pass.

His lips went against hers again kissing her fully, feeling her soft, full lips on his was something that sent chills through him as he grinded his pelvis into hers.

"Too many clothes." He moaned out.

"Well let me help you with that."

Naomi pushed her hand against his chest as she stood to disrobe, all he could was watch her as she stood naked in front of him and it was so beautiful. Dolph has been with a lot of women and they mainly had surgical enhancements but the goddess in front of him was all natural.

"Are you going to join me or just continue watching?" Naomi whispered to him.

Dolph took his clothes off quicker than he ever thought he could. Naomi looked him up and down appreciating the length and the girth of his dick as she licked her lips.

"You've been holding out."

"So have you."

Naomi crawled into the bed as she tossed the pillows onto the floor. "How about you come show me how much."

Dolph watched as she spread her legs in the bed, slowly rubbing her erect nipples as her hand trailed down to her core. She had a bit of hair that Dolph didn't mind as she was pleasuring herself, stirring her juices below.

Naomi finger slowly reached her clit as she touched the nub gently, eliciting a moan from her mouth. Dolph couldn't help but to watch the show she was doing as her finger trailed to enter herself.

"Don't you want this to be you?" Naomi seductively whispered. Naomi's finger kept sliding in and out of herself as she moaned and arched off the bed getting ready to enter another.

Dolph quickly grabbed her legs pulling her towards the end of the bed as his tongue entered into her wet cunt. The feel of his tongue on her made her grind her face into his mouth.

"Yes, Dolph, yes, suck this pussy. It's so wet for you."

Dolph's mouth was French kissing her as he ate her like it was his last meal.

"Yes, fuck Dolph, yes, fucking wonderful ass tongue and mouth."

"Hmm…" Dolph moaned out as he continued to devour her. The taste of her was sweet and yet musky, it was wondrous to his taste buds. It was something he knew he would have to taste again but they would cross that bridge again later.

"I'm going to come Dolph." Naomi announced. The alcohol aided her and her body was more sensitive than normal. "Keep sucking me, keep sucking me."

Dolph did exactly what she ordered of him as he stuck his tongue deep inside of her as his mouth closed around her clit.

"Yes, yes, fuck" Naomi yelled out in the room when her orgasm hit her and she grabbed Dolph's head pushing his face closer inside of her while riding his tongue.

"Damn girl." Dolph pulled away from her as his mouth and lips were coated from her juices.

"Come here." Naomi breathed out as she kissed him again and started licking him making sure to get the taste of herself from his lips and face.

"This is so fucking sexy." Dolph moaned out. A lot of girls didn't enjoy the taste of themselves but from Naomi's moans she loved it.

"Fuck me." She demanded in between kissing him.

Dolph stood to grab a condom from his bag as he always kept them around. He quickly turned her around to place on her all fours.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this."

"Take it then." Naomi turned around while on all fours. "Fuck the hell out of me Dolph."

Dolph instantly thrusted into her forcefully but Naomi was ready as she arched her back and fucked him just as hard as he gave her.

"Shit, this ass is perfect, such a great ass." Dolph slapped her ass hard as he grabbed her hips to go further into her grinding his cock into her. Naomi felt his balls hitting against her which was turning her on more.

"So thick, Dolph, so fucking thick, feel it touching all over me."

"Take this thick cock Nao." Dolph moaned more as he continued pounding into her. "Are you about to come again? You're fucking squeezing me with this tight pussy, it's so wet, so fucking tight."

Naomi didn't speak as she gripped the covers taking all he had to offer.

"Yeah you're gonna come, I can feel it. Come on, Nao, come on this dick."

Naomi closed her eyes and threw her head back arching her back onto him. "Yes, make me come again, Dolph, this dick is so fucking good."

Naomi tightened on him again, squeezing him as he roared back at her.

"Shit, can't last. I've been fantasizing about this for so long."

"Come Dolph, come on." Naomi clenched her walls on him harder as their thrusts became more erratic.

"Shit, squeeze it, make it tighter." Dolph roared as his head went back and he gave a final jab inside of her.

Naomi screamed out as her head went down finally releasing herself on him and he did the same. Dolph thrust lazily into her as he came, looking at the sweat on her back which looked like melted chocolate.

He slowly pulled out moaning from being as sensitive as he went to the bathroom to flush the condom down the toilet.

Naomi turned on her back watching Dolph as he got into the bed with her.

"Thanks for the drinks Dolph, best idea ever to skip out on Raw."


End file.
